Fire and Ice
by Huntress4455
Summary: After eight years of isolation from the world, Elsa's parents discover a person who has the power to manipulate ice and snow. He acts as a mentor to Elsa, helping her hone her powers. But when new adversaries arise, perhaps the only thing needed is a little fire in one's life. AU, Jelsa.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm new to the fandom, so this is my first story. Hope you guys enjoy it (though some things may be confusing at first, I promise that they'll be cleared up soon). So without further ado, let's begin!**

Chapter 1:

The dinner table was quiet, only filled with sounds that indicate people were slowly consuming their evening meal. Aside from the king and queen with their two daughters, the only other beings in the vast room were the servants and guards who stand as still as statues, awaiting any order from their rulers.

Elsa kept her cerulean eyes down at her plate. Her gloved hand tightly clutched the wooden spoon she's using to transfer the supper's stew into her mouth. The soft frown upon her countenance was one that has been etched upon her ever since she had been given her own room, blocking out all others from her world.

Her younger sister, Anna, tried to engage her into conversation every once in a while, yet to no prevail. Her parents attempted to keep their spirits up with idle talk and light questions directed towards Elsa, yet she refuses to even say a word.

"May I be excused?" Anna asked, as a servant comes to pick up her plates.

Her parents nodded and the princess jumped off her seat, heading towards her room. Elsa watched her leave, the chestnut braids flying at the speed of her departure. Her heart, even at the age of sixteen, was still quite fearful of the day she will realize just what a monster her older sister is. Just as she's about to ask for her leave too, her father cleared his throat.

"Elsa, your mother and I have something to speak to you about."

A tight, cold fist clenched her heart as Elsa's immediately caught aware of the question that suddenly registers into her mind. She knew that there could only be one thing this could be about.

"Yes, father?"

The sovereigns of the land looked to one another in fear, a fact that Elsa found quite ironic. They can rule over a significantly vast kingdom, yet can't break news of something to their daughter? Nevertheless, she kept the thought to herself, just as always.

The king looked to his wife, blatantly wondering how to start it off. Elsa slowly became fed up, unable to take the tension of the air until she finally blurted out what's going on through her mind, in a manner quite unlike herself.

"It's about my magic, isn't it?"

The very word seemed to make her parents flinch in despair and their spirits went from worry to unresolved despair. The princess knew that she didn't mean for this to occur, but she also knew that there's no other way to put such a terrible condition.

"Yes…" her mother began. "We know that you've had trouble trying to control your...powers for the last six years or so."

_Eight,_ Elsa glumly reminded herself, correcting her mother's dismissive error.

"And we know that this is horribly affecting everything you're doing in preparation to become queen."

"And?" Elsa asked, hoping it didn't sound demanding or rude.

"We've...we've decided to get you a mentor," her father cut in. "He's just like you, born with the power to manipulate ice."

This new idea caught the princess completely off guard. Her arms slipped, nearly falling into the bowl of stew that had gone cold. A red blush slowly comes over her face as she realized what an unorthodox action it was and she immediately thought of ice as a way to combat the heat slowly rushing upon her countenance.

"A...a mentor?"

Just then, a servant rushed into the room and muttered something to the king. Then, her father rose from the table and her mother followed suit, "We have some work to attend to Elsa. Your mentor will be arriving tomorrow night and I strongly urge for you to not tell anyone about this."

Elsa nodded, yet she realized what a stupid request it was. She hardly ever spoke to anybody on a daily basis and the fact was, she never had spoken this much to her parents in about four or five months.

"Yes, of course," she conceded. She stood and bowed to her parents, who departed the room for whatever task they had to attend to.

Elsa, on the other hand, pondered on and on about why this could be a solution that her parents had come up with now. Who was this mentor that they had mentioned and could he truly have a solution to the deep pang in her heart that isolated her from the rest of the world?

Stop, Elsa ordered herself. Don't have expectations for something like this. Chances are, this is something more like the gloves given. Something to hide my powers from the world, not help me control them.

However, despite the fact that she had a pessimistic view upon the solution at hand, a spark of light in her heart had her realize that there was a sliver of a chance that this could change her life and the way she conducted herself in front of others. It could, very well, change her fate.

_All I have to do is hope...but not show it._

Elsa stood at the doors of the throne room; her parents had summoned her from the icy depths of her isolated chamber and the only thought on her mind was if this could possibly be a real solution to her problem.

The short bursts of ice and snow that occasionally managed to escape the confinements of her gloves had lessened, as she realized that her mind was on other matters, rather than the fear of the world discovering the unholy magic she possessed. Nevertheless, her thoughts on the matter were still dominated upon a pessimistic view of the fact that it wouldn't work. That she still would be burdened by such an issue. That she would never connect with others.

Hesitantly, the princess readjusted the gloves upon her hands and knocked twice upon the tall wooden doors that towered before her. A servant immediately granted her access and the entrance creaked open.

Her father beckoned for her to come and sit on the throne next to her mother's. Her heeled shoes swiftly clicked upon the tiled floor of the vast room, carefully adorned with tapestries and portraits of their ancestor's past exploits. The kingdom had such a great history, it would take quite sometime for one to fully comprehend the exact details and events of it.

"Quickly, now. He'll be here any moment," her mother urged.

Elsa hastily climbed the steps to her throne and seated herself upon her seat, dusting off her gown. Correcting her posture, she sat in a regal, commanding manner. One that she had been taught to keep in front of others at all times. Inside, her heart was beating quite rapidly, threatening to nearly burst out of her ribcage. Nevertheless, she wiped her face clear of any emotions that might have come upon it.

A messenger then walked into the room, "Your Highnesses, may I present Sir Jack Frost from the kingdom of Gillamoor."

A man of about seventeen years of age walked in, clad in a soldier's outfit that was the color of pure snow, traced with hints of light blue swirls on the sleeves. The aspect of his appearance that caught Elsa's attention at once was his hair. It wasn't a deeply pale blonde as hers was but the degree of its paleness had settled in so much, it looked nearly white. His composure suggested the fact that he was indeed a knight, yet the way his light blue eyes scoured the throne room, it made Elsa realize whether or not that fact was indeed true.

Jack bent down and declared, "Your Highnesses, it's an honor to meet you. It would be my great pleasure to help the crown princess of Arendelle to hone her magical powers."

Elsa stared at him in disbelief. She hadn't been expecting such a grand, regal gesture at his arrival. It doubted her mind ingeniously whether or not this...boy could help her or not.

"We have your quarters ready for the night," the king replied. "Please report to the ballroom first thing in the morning. We'll have much to discuss with you."

_Ballroom?_ Elsa frowned. _They must really wish to conceal this._

Jack nodded and followed the servants out of the room, still keeping a close eye on the various visual attractions of the throne room. Elsa silently shook her head in disbelief.

_He's definitely not a knight._

**Thanks for reading and please review! Comments always help me write better! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks so much to all who reviewed, followed, or favorited the story! You're all amazing! :)**

**Replies:**

**-Ally0404: Thanks; here's another chapter!**

**-Mr. Mimas: LOL, yeah. It's an odd name, but you'll soon realize why Jack is acting like that...**

**-CocoCandy21: Thank you so much. Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**-Naomi: I believe you'll get to see much, much more (I'm planning to have over 20 chapters)**

**-TranquilDawn: I know! I don't like it either, but you'll see, pretty soon, why Jack Frost is a knight. :)**

**-KaceyKat: Thanks; I hope you keep on reading! Much more is in store!**

** : I hope that you enjoy this chapter!**

**-TheNightDreamer: Well, I guess you'll have to see for yourself! :) (and, unfortunately, he's a bit...stiff, but that'll change in the next chapters) I promise!**

**-Guest: And here's the next one for you! :)**

* * *

Chapter 2

Elsa's eyes calmly opened the next morning, hearing the sound of the birds chirping happily outside of her window. She stretched, blearily rubbing her eyes with her gloved hands. Pushing the warm blanket off her legs, the princess walked to her window and pressed her hands against the glass of it, feeling the sheer warmth of it that the summer morning had brought. Elation filled her heart with the foreign, yet comforting sensation.

Instantly, the imperturbable feeling of happiness gradually declined as that sensation of pure frigidness pushed back in. Snowflakes of pure ice began tracing around the outline of her fingers and spreading around the glass of the window. Elsa drew back, frustrated by her attempts to control the powers she possessed.

A knock echoed on her door, "Your Majesty? Are you awake?"

Keeping her composure calm and steady, Elsa crossed the room and opened the door. A servant stood, sheets and blankets in her arms.

"Come in," she muttered, hurrying off to the bathroom to wash up for the morning meal.

The morning meal wasn't something special. Elsa sat at the long dining table alone, playing around with the eggs and toast before her. A servant stood at the door to the room, foreseeing the occurrences of the virtually empty room.

A knock came on the door and without even looking to see whose fist had banged on the door, the servant allowed the being to enter.

It was Jack Frost. Elsa's mind was preoccupied upon thoughts of the day's plan, so she failed to notice the young man walking over. The moment her eyes laid upon his presence, her heart halted its beating for a fraction of a moment, entranced by his appearance. Immediately, she forced herself to act diplomatically and kindly, just as a princess should. Standing up, she curtsied, eyes upon his visage.

"It's a pleasure to see you once more, Sir Frost."

He held a hand up, signifying for her to halt in her polite manner, "Thank you, graciously, but please, call me Jack."

Again, a feeling of doubt and skeptic came over her, but she kept the thought inside; a prince asking for a first name basis after not even the span of a day? Definitely peculiar.

"Of course...Jack. Won't you take a seat?"

The knight's head nodded in consent as he took a seat and pulled a dish that was near him. Elsa paused from the cup of tea she was about to sip to look at his expression. His eyes convulsed in a matter of great elation, as though it had been months since he had had a morsel of food. Crumbs of food upon his countenance build up and he didn't even bother to utilize the napkin next to his plate.

Elsa stifled a chuckle behind her gloved hand, feigning it to be a cough in case he turned to look at her. There was no need to; the knight continued on with his savage consumption of his food as though nothing in the world could stop him.

After a moment, he seemed to gain a sense of rudeness he was exhibiting to the royal princess and took a moment to wipe off the bits of food upon his chin. Clearing his throat, he turned to her.

"Well, your Highness? In order to help you with your powers, I must know exactly what it is that's causing you the problems. I know that you're unable to control the ice that flows through your veins, yet is that all?"

Elsa was taken aback by his calm, diplomatic nature that seemed to manifest itself out of nowhere. She cleared her face out of any emotions that may have expressed any form of surprise or astonishment when having heard his words.

"Yes, that would be a wonderful way to begin. When would be a great time?"

He stood up abruptly, forcing Elsa to momentarily jolt in startlement. "How about now?"

The princess looked at him in an expression of complete bafflement and shock; the boyish, immature side of him was beginning to show. Apparently, he had realized that too, for he regained his composure and the serious look he harbored upon his visage.

It didn't quite fit the handsome appearance.

"Of course; shall we leave?" Elsa asked, brushing any bits of toast on her gloves and looking to him in an expectant manner.

"Yes, we shall."

He turned and led her out of the room, still admiring the vast area that was the dining room; Elsa coughed once more.

The ballroom's doors created open and Elsa took a moment (along with Jack) to admire the majestic grandeur that was the vast area of the castle that seldom ever opened its huge doors that separated it from the rest of the world.

No surprise to Elsa, the curtains were drawn tightly shut and the cobwebs lingering in the cloth managed to only increase the intensity of the dirty, darkness that was this room. Elsa's eyebrows rose in astonishment and nostalgia.

She recalled multiple instances where she and Anna had attended events in the ballroom, mainly dances given by their parents. Only prestigious people normally attended and they had found it to be very dull. Yet the occasional acts of rambunctious behavior that they had never been caught for managed to make up for the boring times and actually made memories.

But now she hardly ever saw her own sister, never even had told her about the powers she concealed in herself…

No, Elsa forced herself. It's for her own benefit; she doesn't need to see the monster that I've become.

Jack cleared his throat, knocking her out of the stupor and trail of thought that had been traveling amongst her mind.

"Shall we take down those curtains?"

A frown came upon her face, "Shouldn't that be a servant's job? I could call one over-"

The resounding bang of the doors slamming shut startled the princess once more; her icy blond hair nearly bristled in anger as she saw Jack chuckling in satisfaction when he saw that his intended result was completed.

"You're quite skittish, aren't you?"

Elsa scoffed, hiding the playful smile threatening to expose itself on her face, "Excuse me? I'm frightened of nothing."

Jack looked as though he was ready for some fun, entertaining times, yet the playful smile on his face seemed to gradually decrease until it hadn't been there. A look of seriousness came over once more as he turned and examined the curtains with feigned interest.

"I believe we should just leave these here; it would be a disservice to whomever intended for them to be here."

Elsa's bafflement was just growing by the moment as she realized the exposed side of him that was completely out of line from the regal, serious facade that he was intentionally putting on for what seemed to be no reason at all.

Then again, Elsa wondered, if he was truly a knight and this was his true nature, then it would be highly disrespectful.

Then again...nobody alternates between such opposing personalities. There must be something going on.

A gasp came out of Elsa mouth as she saw a staff in Jack's hand, one that nearly cleared her own height. Turning her head around, she saw that he had procured it from what seemed to be nowhere until she saw the huge bag that lay by the door. A frown intensified, for she had no idea why it had been placed there.

"Look at this, Elsa."

The princess was about to open her mouth to comment on the fact that she was the crown princess of Arandell, the heir to the throne; not a simple peasant whom he was friends with. However, his sudden burst of concentration that produced a flurry of snow in front of her managed to knock her out of her thoughts.

It fell in a beautiful cascade of snowflakes amongst the darkness of the room, lighting up the normal state of the dreary place. Elsa's face shone in excitement, realizing that Anna perhaps had the same type of expression when she had been presented with this heavenly power. It felt somewhat peculiar to be on the receiving end of the presentation, yet it held a feeling of elation.

The fall of snow pattered on the floor until it quickly vanished into a puddle of water that splattered onto Jack's uniform of utter regality and formality. It splashed, staining the entirety of the rich fabric it was crafted from. He laughed in surprise.

"Well, I expected that. I'm going to go change then; don't want to catch a cold. We'll begin then, alright?"

By the time Jack Frost was back, Elsa had transformed the ballroom into a winter wonderland.

The room had clouds and flurries of snowflakes slowly tumbling to the ground, forming huge mounds of soft snow. Elaborate snowflakes of ice adorned the outline of the window's glass, creating a formation of great beauty. Various snowmen without the carrot noses, button eyes, or branchy arms had been hastily formed out of pure pleasure and satisfaction.

"Wow, this room's just…"

Elsa turned abruptly, facing him in a manner of pure guilt. Her blue eyes had widened in an expression of pure fear and worry. Fingering her platinum blonde braid that spread over her shoulders, she looked at his clothes and nervously explained.

"I….I got carried away...if I may ask, what are you wearing?"

Jack laughed, looking down at his navy blue hoodie and dark brown trousers. His staff was tightly clutched in his hand, as though he had a tight dependant attitude towards it.

"You don't need to be frightened, Elsa. It's a gift, not a curse."

Setting down the staff, his hand hastily constructed an icicle with an edge sharp enough to cut a throat. It was horrid, Elsa observed, a cylindrical shape that met at a sharp tip that could instantly destroy the life of a person with a fast slash.

"Even though it looks evil and frightening-"

With a swift wave of his palm, Jack melted the end of the sharp tip, constructing it into a less harmful bottom and easily transforming the bottom of it into an abstract shape of what seemed to look like leaves or petals. A soft swish of snowflakes cascaded down to the ground, revealing what Jack Frost had created.

Elsa couldn't withhold the gasp of surprise that escaped her throat, her blue eyes scanning and marveling the beauty of the icy flower that the knight held in his hand, extending it to her.

"-it has a good nature. Much like you."

His smile was handsome, Elsa realized, as she accepted the rose that, despite the temperature it possessed, held exceedingly wonderful warmth that the princess hadn't felt in her hands for so long. Brushing a strand of white-blond hair from her face, Elsa turned.

"Will you teach me?"

The grin upon his face grew in intensity, an act that Elsa felt was somewhat intriguing and calming.

"Of course I will."

**Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! I will assure ALL that Jack Frost's OOC personality is going to change into his normal one pretty soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Panci-Thanks so much. Hope this chapter makes you keep smiling as well! :)**

**Jabamaca Guest-Heh, I couldn't stop laughing after reading your review. Hope you're enjoying the story.**

**KaceyKat-Aw, thanks. It was a great symbol, wasn't it? :)**

**Cheshishishire-Nice username, btw. And I shall continue on with this chapter; hope you like it!**

** .17-Thanks, hope you like this chapter! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

"That's good, keep your form up. Don't hesitate."

Elsa focused on the challenge Jack had set for her; the snow in front of her slowly swirled into a deformed shape, then shaped themselves into elegantly constructed towers and turrets. A castle. It looked just like the one the two were in now.

The princess forced herself to stay calm, stay concentrated. The cold swept over her angrily, attempting to possess her, yet she fought back. Holding her powers in control, she put on the last finishing touches to her masterpiece.

The princess breathed out a sigh of relief as she looked to Jack, who had a ghost of a smile on him. She frowned slightly, wondering why that smile didn't grow to its farthest amount. He looked to her curiously.

"Everything alright?"

Elsa nodded, exhaling the deep breath that she had been keeping inside for moments. Walking over to the dining table, she pulled on her gloves and attempted to regain the warm feeling inside her that had virtually disappeared during the exercise. The cold seemed to spread over her like an evil, invisible shadow.

"Everything doesn't seem to be-"

"I said I'm fine!" Elsa's voice rose unintentionally as she turned away from the comforting hand Jack put on her shoulder.

Furiously and tiredly, she stalked out of the room, attempting to eradicate the disappointed expression Jack had come over his face. Hurrying up the stairs, she made her way up to her bedroom and locked the door tightly behind her. She dropped onto her bed, letting out a sigh of relief.

She was alone, with nobody there to bother her.

"You know, I think you need to let loose a little."

Elsa couldn't hold the gasp that escaped her throat; she tried to hold in her shock, but it was virtually impossible.

Jack Frost was _flying_.

His feet suspended upon nothing below them, his stark white hair whipping in the wind; he looked positively amazing. Elsa gaped at him, as he lightly touched down upon the balcony and leaned on the brown staff that he clutched tightly in his hands.

"I...I…" Elsa stammered nervously, suddenly noticing that he was bare-foot. And he didn't even remotely look cold.

"Surprised?"

"You're a sorcerer," the princess whispered in a hushed voice, keeping her cerulean eyes on his face. It somewhat matched up with everything he'd showed her.

"Not...not really," he grinned. "It's actually-"

"You are! So that's what you've been hiding from me!"

"Elsa, calm down," Jack whispered, glancing nervously at the door. Understanding his subtle message, Elsa crossed the room and pressed her ear against it, making sure nobody was standing behind there.

She shook her head, "No one's in the hall."

Jack nodded, "Alright...so it's not what you think."

"Then am I a sorceress too?" she questioned, a jumble of thoughts revolving around her head.

"Probably not. I may not know how magic works, but most people who wield magic have better control over it...nothing against you, of course. I didn't mean to offend-"

"It's fine," Elsa waved off. "It's the truth, after all."

That thought was enough to drop her spirits by an extreme amount, causing her to realize the truth in it. Two weeks of practice with the knight (or whomever he was) had amounted to virtually nothing except using her powers to create ice castles or snowmen. When it came to controlling it, she was at a distinct loss.

She slumped down on the side of her bed, concealing her disappointed and forlorn expression. Soft tears of disappointment that she had been holding in for the past few days threatened to escape her cerulean eyes, yet she pinched herself to distract herself from the tears.

A soft thump next to her told her that Jack was sitting next to her. She felt an arm of comfort encircling her shoulders and warming her. Normally, she loathed any form of human contact with others, yet for some reason, she allowed herself to fall into his arms. To embrace her and comfort her.

"It's going to be alright, Elsa. You just need to let go a little. If that's the only thing that's been plaguing your mind these days, then it'll be more difficult to control your powers. I think you just need to have a little bit more fun, that's all."

Elsa nodded, slowly released herself from his embrace and standing up.

"What did you have in mind?"

* * *

A blazing cold ball of snow slammed her straight into her back, yet surprisingly, it didn't have the sharp cold feel it normally would. She turned immediately, but couldn't find the knight. Yet to her amazement, she smiled. Jack was right; she had become one with the snow.

Ducking behind a large boulder, Elsa hid herself from view and balled a significantly large number of snow in her hand. She couldn't spot Jack from anywhere; the ball of snow that had hit her seemed to have came out of nowhere.

Her eyes scrutinized the area in a strategic fashion; she couldn't even catch a glimpse of him. It was as though he had disappeared.

A sharp yell of happiness rang out into the forest that had transformed into a winter wonderland. Elsa turned, only to have a tumble of snow collapse straight over her head and powder her platinum blonde hair even paler. Jack stood by her satisfied by the results of the event.

Spitting out the excess snow out of her mouth, she was somewhat happy, yet angry, to see Jack chuckling.

"Are you trying to get me killed?"

Immediately, his laughing ceased, "I do hope you're kidding."

Elsa's eyes narrowed, yet then straightened out, "Of course I am. There's a spider above you"

Like a fool, he abruptly turned, just as she said. A ball of snow slammed right into his face and for a moment, Elsa suddenly saw the glamour of his knightly expression vanish. He was just another reckless, mischievous teenage boy who wished for nothing but to have fun. To be free.

With a blink, he seemed to change back to that knightly facade. Elsa shook her head, trying to get that thought out of her head, but it was futile. He wasn't a knight, he was something else. It was only a matter of time before she found out.

Blinking out the snow, Jack conjured a large bundle of snow that he prepared to hurl onto her. Elsa ducked down from the attack and, with a light chuckle, ran from another attack.

So went their game. Attacking one another back and forth with large blankets of that never seemed to reach their intended goals. Elsa was out of breath for the latter half and failed to notice the fact that the both were drenching wet as the snow steadily melted in the late afternoon sun.

"Hey, I think we should stop," Jack called out as Elsa conjured another snowball to throw in his face.

Looking at him in a disappointed fashion, the princess nodded assent and realized whether or not the guards would come looking for them.

"I bet your parents are worried sick," Jack commented, the knightly and gentleman side of him slowly returning.

Elsa closed her eyes, hoping this facade would soon drop. Yet she couldn't just ask him who he was; that would be furiously rude.

"Probably, but I haven't seen the sun set in so long while outside. Let's stay awhile."

The knight nodded and Elsa felt relieved to spend at least another few moments with him, perhaps dragging out more of the playful side of him that she was slowly growing to like.

The sun colored the sky in an orange, fiery shade as the two took their seats on a flat rock that allowed them to see the view.

"It's beautiful, Jack."

The knight's eyes turned to the princess whose light blue eyes seemed to become entranced by the beauty of the sun's departure from the Earth. His eyes turned to her, admiring the natural beauty that she contained within her. A wild boar rampaging through the forest could have caused a ruckus, yet it couldn't have averted his eyes from her visage. The night slowly fell among the forest.

"Yes, yes it is," he replied, putting a friendly arm around her shoulders once more. Just like the first time, she didn't object.

* * *

"Carefully, there's a stump."

Jack's mind had been so far in thought that he failed to notice the remainder of a faithful tree that had been carelessly lying in their path. Grabbing his arm, Elsa felt a soft sensation of warmth come over her and grinned as she saw the knight doing the same thing. A mischievous smile of complete happiness and joy.

The gaze between the two was held for several moments, until Jack broke the silence, "Let's keep going."

Nodding, Elsa made to continue, yet her eyes caught something on the ground. A dark black flower made of what seemed to be pure darkness and ash. Frowning in curiosity, she bent down to pick it up and was shocked to find that it deteriorated in her hand.

"Elsa?"

She turned and saw Jack in the distance, waving her over.

"Coming," she called out, unable to keep her eyes off of a beautiful object that had been destroyed with the mere touch of her hand. She shook her head out of that thought and made to proceed on towards Jack Frost.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Turning in surprise, she found a man standing behind her, cloaked by the darkness. It looked as though he had evaporated out of thin air. His eyes seemed to loom out of the shadow, even though it was the same shade as the murkiness before him. It looked like a demonic creature, positively frightening, yet it had spoken.

_It must be human_, Elsa thought.

"Who are you?" she asked softly, keeping her guard up.

A devious grin spread over his dark face, making Elsa wish she hadn't questioned that.

"My name...is Pitch Black."


End file.
